


Stranded thieves: A P5R Adventure (No Royal spoilers)

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Desert Island Fic, M/M, No Spoilers, Sinking Ship, Stranded, Survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Summary: Akira and Akechi decided to have a nice vacation on a cruise ship, where they unexpectedly meet the rest of the phantom thieves who also had the same idea to go on a cruise trip. As you probably guessed from the title the cruise ship does a Titanic and they are stranded on a deserted island.Who will be eaten first? All will be revealed soon!(Jk no one is gonna get eaten... or will they?)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Joker x Akechi, Shuake - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first (and probably the last) fanfiction EVER so please go easy on me. It is not to be taken seriously. I may imply some shuake every now and then but I am not very good with romance so I won't be doing it too much.   
> With that said I hope you enjoy :)

It was the summer holidays and Akira Kurusu had booked two rooms on a luxurious cruise ship, one for him and one for Akechi. Akira felt like both himself and Goro Akechi deserved a bit of a break from how stressful life was. He and Akechi had gotten a bit closer over time, not as much as Akira had hoped but he thinks they are slowly getting there at their own pace.

The cruise was an American one, they both always wished to visit America at some point and so when the time finally came they took the opportunity. Akira had left Morgana with Futaba since even though he does love Morgana, Akira was pretty sure he would feel very uncomfortable around him and Akechi throughout the whole cruise. Even though Akechi probably won't see it as such, Akira considered this trip a good chance to get to understand his close friend better by spending more time together.

"Quite a nice day today isn't it?" Asked Akechi looking out at the ocean. It was their first day of this week-long cruise and Akechi was right, it was a nice day.

"It is maybe we should go use the pool today" replied Akira.

"Sure, we can do that later but for now we should go get breakfast."

And so they walked off to the buffet area, on their way there however they had an unexpected surprise."Hold on, is that Akira?" Said a girly voice in the distance.

Akira turned around to look and see who it was. It was Ann! And not just her actually, Makoto, Haru, and Kasumi."Wow, it is!" She said excitedly.

The girls walked over to talk to them."What are you two doing here?" asked Makoto surprised.

" We could ask you the same thing." Said Akechi forcing a fake smile.

"Well, this was actually meant to be our girls get together." Said Haru happily.

"Good morning senpai!" said Kasumi enthusiastically walking over. 

"And good morning to you too Akechi senpai." she said once she got here.

"So what bring you two here?" Asked Makoto eyeing Akechi suspiciously. 

"We just wanted a bit of time off from school." Replied Akechi still with a plastic smile on his face.

He may not show it but he probably wasn't very happy about seeing some of the phantom thieves in the same place where he wished to relax and forget.

"Shall we take a seat somewhere together then?" asked Kasumi happily.

They walked around the area hoping to find a large enough table for all six of them until they suddenly stumble upon another familiar face sitting in a table with a few other guys.

"Ryuji!?" yelled out Ann in shock.

"Huh?" said Ryuji as he turned around to look at Ann.

"Ann!? And you guys too?!" he asked shocked.

"What the hell is going on here!?" said Akechi angrily. "Did you plan this!?" he asked looking at Akira angrily.

"No, no I swear this HAS to be a coincidence, right guys?" He looked at the others hoping that Akechi's suspicion would stop as he did not wish to lose his trust.

"It is a coincidence, however, it is quite suspicious now that you mentioned it Akechi-kun." Replied Haru putting her hand on her chin.

God damn it Haru! Thought Akira to himself.

"Why are you here Ryuji?" Asked Makoto.

"Me and the track team decided to change our practice environment for a bit. This cruise comes with a very fancy gym, track, and pool. It's like heaven here so why not." Answered Ryuji with a grin spreading across his face.

The four boys at the table Ryuji was sitting at all turned around and smiled at us, but mostly at the girls.

They were sitting at what was probably the largest table in the restaurant so they decided to sit with them and ate their breakfast together.

After eating breakfast Ryuji suggested that they go to an Arcade. He waved goodbye to his teammates and decided to spend some time at the arcade with the phantom thieves instead. 

When they arrived at the arcade Haru's eye spotted a cute fishing arcade game and asked Makoto to join her to which she did. 

"Kurusu, do you wish to pla--" began Akechi.

"So there is this really cool shooter game I want to play with you Akira!" Said Ryuji completely ignoring Akechi.

"Um.." Began Akira while trying to think of a way to turn him down politely.

"God you suck inari!!" someone yelled a girl's voice at the back of the arcade.

"An artist's fingers were not designed to do this so-called button mashing." replied another voice.

"Nice excuse" laughed a boyish voice.

Why do these voices sound so familiar Akira asked himself. It seemed Ryuji, Ann and Akechi noticed the familiar voices as well and so they walked over to where they were coming from.

Upon arriving at the arcade machine that the voices where coming from they saw Futaba, Yusuke, and Morgana standing around the machine. Futaba was jumping up and down in happiness, probably from beating Yusuke who looked quite disappointed in himself.

"Oh look's like we finally found our targets." Said Futaba.

"It would seem so" agreed Yusuke.

"What are you guys doing here, and how did you get Morgana on a cruise with you?" Asked Ryuji looking suspicious.

"We hid him duh" replied Futaba.

"What I'm really curious about is HOW Yusuke was able to afford this cruise!?" Asked Ann looking shocked.

"Well, thanks to my smarts and me being Yusuke's manager I worked on a how to get rich quick plan." Said Futaba in a proud voice.

" Yusuke being the poor artist that he is would have probably ended up as a hobo by now, but I took pity on his tragic soul and decided to help him out. I entered him into an Art competition, without his consent and a few months later we received news that he won first place. The prize was, this cruise!" Continued Futaba.

"That was a fantastic plan!" Said Kasumi cheerfully.

"Thanks, hehehe." laughed Futaba in her usual cheeky laugh.

"But wait, I told you which cruise I was going to be on before I left Morgana at your place, did you plan to come to the same cruise as me this whole time?" Asked Akira shocked.

"Yup. Don't think that just because you left Le Blanc doesn't mean I won't be watching over you anymore, hehehe." Laughed Futaba.

"Well, it seems like the whole gang is here isn't that sweet." Said Akechi trying very hard to give a fake smile but failing. He looked like he was going to blow a fuse anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Capsizing

So the plan to have a nice relaxing vacation might not be going according to the plan that Akira Kurusu had hoped. As much as he loves his friends he knows Akechi can get kind of annoyed with them being around all the time. However, he did not give up of course, and tried to make the best out of the situation. Things could always go worse...

Akira came up with the idea to ask Akechi to meet him at the ship's library whenever they wanted to get away from the thieves. He chooses this place, particularly not only because it is peaceful and quiet but also because the other phantom thieves probably won't be there besides maybe Haru and Makoto, but unlike the others, they are at least quiet and are respectful enough to mind their own business. And so that's what they did whenever they got tired from being around the others so much. 

The next day was a stormy day and Akira woke up from a call coming from the Cabin phone. It was Kasumi.

"Hey senpai, good morning, um.. I was wondering if you wanted to join me at the theater today at 10 am to watch the ballet dancers perform the Swan lake with me?" 

Kasumi was a good teammate and also a good friend of Akria. She stood by the phantom thieves even when she didn't agree with them. She helped him out of a jam before at the Casino palace and so Akira does not wish to lose his friendship with her. Kasumi was also an incredible gymnast. Truly the best of the best, he tells her which always makes her turn bright red.

Akira accepted the invitation immediately as he knew how happy it would make her. If Akechi did not have any other plans Akira could always ask him to join them as he seemed to tolerate Kasumi the most out of the other phantom thieves. 

Akira got up from bed, showered, and got dressed to meet up at the theatre. He was 20 minutes early but he did not mind, Kasumi always comes at least 10 minutes early, and even though Akechi took a long time to put on his make up he always came right on time. 

Akira was almost there when suddenly he heard an alarm ringing and a voice talking over the speaker in a calm manner. His heart however was not calm at all!

"Attention all passengers this is not a drill. Please make your way to the emergency passageway. I repeat this is not a drill." said the voice coming in from the speakers.

Akira could not believe it. The ship was capsizing!

"All children must be with a parent or guardian, please make your way to the emergency passageway. I repeat this is not a drill." Repeated the speaker.

"Shit! Goro!" he said out loud as he ran up to find his cabin.

Luckily on his way to Goro Akechi's cabin, the boy was already outside as they bumped into each other.

"Goro are you alright?" asked Akria worried.

"Yes, I'm fine but we need to go you shouldn't have come for me!" Replied Akechi.

They both turned to the proper route for emergency escape and arrived at one of the boats. It was nearly full and they only had seats for two more people to fit on this boat. Luckily both of them managed to fit in and they were safe, at least for now.

After sitting down and strapping on their safety belts and life-preserving jackets they looked around to notice that the other thieves seemed to also be on the same boat as them.

"Wa..," said Akechi shocked before being interrupted by Akira's words.

"Guys! You're all safe!" said Akira happy to see them all here miraculously occupying the same boat as himself and Akechi.

"We meet again in an unexpected turn of events it seems," said Yusuke who doesn't seem too worried about the situation.

"Maybe miracles do happen," said Ann.

"Don't say that now, we need to actually escape safely before we can relax." Said Makoto.

"Wait, where is Kasumi?" asked Akira looking worried.

"Right here senpai." she said struggling to put on her life-preserving jacket. 

"Here let me help. The velcro got caught with your hair," said Haru helping her put it on.

Morgana was there as well, although he didn't exactly have a jacket on. 

"Mona come here!" gestured Futaba. Morgana ran up to her and sat on her as she grabbed him and hugged him as if her life depended on him.

It was great that all 10 of them where there, but now the real battle begins, will they be able to make it out of this chaotic storm alive? Will they get back on land safely? Will they be able to go back home?

"Lower the boat!" Yelled one of the ship's workers. 

And with that their boat was lowered and they were set to go into the unknown.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira doesn't remember how long they were on the boat. The storm did stop for days so it was almost always dark outside nothing to tell them what time it was. They did nothing but sleep for the most part. Futaba was doing the crying for the most part and Haru and Ann tried to keep her calm. 

Makoto and Akechi were trying to explore the boat and the instructions that came with the supplies. They were the ones sorting out rations for food and water. Unfortunately, even though they had a map they could not get the exact bearings of where they were, only a rough estimate. No land in sight, nothing to give them any hope of salvation. They were separated from the other boats. No one spoke much, even Ryuji who usually always has something to say said nothing. Kasumi's bright smile faded, even she couldn't keep her hopes up. 

Akira felt helpless. As their leader, he wanted to lift their spirits and give them a bit of hope, but there really wasn't much he could do, he never was in this situation before. All they could do was hope that help was on the way even if it's taking a while.

The next day Akira woke up with a sudden bang coming from outside of the boat. He slowly got up and as he did he realized Yusuke also woke up. "Did you hear that?" Akira asked the blue-haired boy.

"It seems you heard it as well Akira." Replied Yusuke confirming the sound Akira heard.

He got up and decided to take a look outside and to his surprise and joy, they have hit land!

"Guys get up!" he yelled. "We made it! Somewhere at least..." 

He didn't know where but it should be better than being in a boat all day.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, he stepped foot on land. He felt that strange feeling you get when you spend a lot of time on a boat, but he was glad he could finally stand properly. The others seemed to share the same feeling as they all got out of the boat. Their faces seemed to regain a bit more color and they almost looked like they were smiling. 

"Ah, sweet sweet land!" Yelled Ryuji as he knelt down and kissed the sand.

"Ew, Ryuji! Stop that, it's gross!" Yelled Ann.

It wasn't much but hearing them argue again made Akira feel a bit better.

"I'm glad we finally got somewhere, I don't know where this is but it's better than nothing." Said Makoto.

"Hey, um guys this is great and all but we have a bit of a problem." Said Haru as she pointed at the boat.

Upon closer inspection, it would seem that the boat gained a crack from when it hit the big rocks when it slammed into this beach.

"Quick, we should try and pull it on the shore at least, it still has all of our supplies!" Commanded Akechi.

Each phantom thieves grabbed on the sides of the boat and together with what little strength they had left they pulled it onto the shore so it would not be swept up with the waves. They then rested for a bit. 

"I'm sure like this we can use the boat to sleep in, just in case we can't make a better shelter." Suggested Kasumi.

"Good idea," said Morgana.

"Hey, you know if we can't find any food around here we can always eat Morgana." Smirked Ryuji.

"To be honest I have always wondered what cat tastes like." Wondered Futaba.

"I heard cats taste very similar to white meats such as chicken," replied Yusuke calmly.

"No objections here." Said Akechi with an evil smile on his face. Probably still upset about the whole pancakes situation.

"I am not food!" said Morgana angrily. "And I am NOT a cat!"

Akira could not help but let out a small laugh as his teammates joked around just as they usually do. It was nice to hear them act like so carefree after what felt like being trapped in purgatory forever inside that boat. 

"Let's just hope that they can find us better here on an island," said Ann.

"I wish I just knew what happened to my team.." said Ryuji his face suddenly changing expression into something darker. 

"I wonder what happened to the other passengers." Said Morgana.

"We should focus on our group now, there is no point in worrying about the others." Said Akechi bluntly.

As much as Akira hated to admit it, Akechi was right. It's best to focus on the people that are alive right now and stop worrying about others as it won't do any good.

"We should scout the area," suggested Akira.

For now, we still have some food and water from the supplies that the boat had, and Kasumi was right for now that broken boat is our shelter so we shall sleep there again at night. 

"We need to watch out for cannibals. " said Ryuji.

"Oh, geez Ryuji." scolded Makoto.

"No, Ryuji is right." Said Akira. "We need to be on our guard for anything that might be dangerous, so be careful where you step. Don't get stuck in quicksand, don't provoke wild animals, don't fall or trip over tree roots, don't eat any berries, herbs, or mushrooms that you see without consenting Haru first."

"Then what should we even do?" Asked Futaba. "I miss my computers, I don't think I can do anything besides that. I miss Sojiro he used to tuck me in at night. I miss his curry too, the food that came with the survivor supplies tastes awful." 

Akira walked over to Futaba and put his arm around her. "Don't lose hope Futaba there is nothing the Phantom thieves can't do, we shall consider this a challenge!" 

"Keep a positive mind, we WILL get back home! And once we do I shall make us all coffee and curry I promise you that." Said Akira looking at his teammates finally regaining his strength.

"Always so cheesy." scoffed Akechi, but Akira could tell that under that mask Akechi was actually smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

"Alright, I'm going to split us into 3 groups" Began Akira.

"Group A will have Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Makoto. You guys will look for twigs and anything that can help you start a fire here. The fire can help people find us more easily so it's best to keep one going." ordered Akira.

Everyone nodded.

"Group B Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba you are in charge of finding edible herbs, fruit, vegetables, and mushrooms. Make sure to consult Haru before eating anything as she has extensive knowledge of these things." Said Akira.

They all agreed.

"Group C is me, Akechi and Kasumi. We will be trying to find a stream of drinkable water if possible and we shall try to find the highest point of the island to try and get our bearings of this place. Once we find that we shall be able to see all the beaches and from which side of the island boats can come from, a boat means help!" At least I hope so Akira thought to himself.

"Try not to get lost and if you happen to find anything else worth noting please consult either me, Makoto or Akechi."

And with that everyone was off to do their duties.

After around 3 long hours Akira's legs ached from walking up so many hills only to later notice a taller one and would need to get atop that one. No streams of freshwater could be seen anywhere which was worrying.

"God, I'm not used to so much walking, especially if the ground is as steep as this, which makes it worse." Cried Akira.

"Seems like you don't exercise much as I thought. So much for that heroic speech of yours." sneered Akechi.

"Just look at Kasumi go. She is probably the fittest out of all of us!" he continued.

"Thanks, Akechi senpai." She said. 

"Senpai, you can always lean on to me if you are tired."She said looking at Akira.

Akira felt his face turning hot in embarrassment from Akechi's comments. Not only that but also because he was right. A girl was not only physically in better shape than him but she could also allow him to lean on her with no problems.

"Thank you, Kasumi. It seems like you are a better prince charming than that so called detective prince over there." he joked trying to get to Akechi's nerves.

"Like you would be able to carry me? I'm taller than you so I'm probably heavier too, so good luck with that." laughed Akechi.

"How about you come over here and we try it out then? Or are you too embarrassed to find out that I can lift you, detective?" said Akira giving Akechi a smug look.

Akechi didn't say anything but he glared at him with a look that clearly spelled out a big fat NO.

Akira chuckled to himself. Although he and Akechi often end up arguing sometimes, on the most unimportant things it has never really caused a huge rift between them. That was just how they were. 

The finally climbed atop what seemed like was the highest point in the whole island.

"Finally!" exclaimed Akechi.

"Oh? I thought you weren't tired detective?" said Akira snickering. 

"Shut it Kurusu!" replied the detective.

"This spot has to be the highest for sure," said Kasumi looking around in wonder. "It's actually really nice up here you can really see.. well, everything!"

Kasumi walked over to a few small boulders on the ground and sat on one of them. 

"Imagine just how romantic a spot up here would be at night under the moonlight," said Kasumi daydreaming.

Akira was tired and so he decided to sit on one of the boulders right next to her. Kasumi gave him a cheerful smile, one so beautiful just like always. He was glad that Kasumi could smile once again in their situation. 

"It seems like there are some types of berries growing here, we should consult Haru when we go back down so I shall bring a sample with me." Said Akechi.

Kasumi suddenly got up from her seat and pointed north.

"Guys, do you see that?" She asked still pointing in the same direction.

Akechi walked up to her. "I do!" he said.

Akira decided to try and also get up to see what they were talking about and he noticed it too. What Kasumi was pointing at seemed to be a bunch of man-made triangular-shaped huts. That is when Akira suddenly remembered what Ryuji said.

Akira felt a shiver down his spine.

They were NOT alone. Could it be...

Cannibals?! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuji can you please stop slashing every giant leaf you see with that stupid stick, you are going to hurt yourself!" Said Ann annoyed. "Akira told us to be careful!"

"Listen to lady Ann you stupid monkey, she's right!" Meowed Morgana on Ann's shoulders.

"Will you two stop nagging me already, aren't I the one who can carry the most sticks for the fire to keep going, you need me!" He said arrogantly. "Plus I have seen tons of those survival shows on TV and the main guy always carries around a long stick that he finds to use for lots of survival reasons."

"Like what?" Asked Ann who was clearly not impressed with Ryuji at all. 

"Like,um, it helps you from not falling down! And you can poke strange objects from the distance. And slashing tree branches and leaves away from your face!" Said Ryuji enthusiastically.

"Well thanks to your slashing there is a bigger chance the WE get a tree branch to the face!" Said Makoto angrily swatting some flies on her shoulder. "And quit being so narcissistic, if it wasn't for me we would have never figured out how to light the fire in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah right so sorry QUEEN!" Replied Ryuji clearly not caring.

Ryuji kept slashing around until suddenly...

"UGH!" Yelled an unknown voice.

They stood frozen for a second.

"W-Was that you Ryuji?" Asked Ann really hoping it was true.

"N-no!" Replied Ryuji equally scared.

"T-then w-who?" Said Makoto with a really worried expression.

Ryuji gently moved a giant leaf where he had struck with the stick, to see an older man with black long hair and a really angry face.

"AAAAAHH, CANNIBAL!" screamed Ryuji as he turned to run away and so did the others.

The four of them ran as fast as they could, back to where the boat was, back to where they started a fire, and to their horror, they find more cannibals! One of them was close to his best bro Akira and he looked like he was reaching out a hand to him!

Ryuji held the stick that he had in his hands tightly.

"OH NO! YOU AIN'T GONNA EAT MY BEST BRO YOU EFFING BASTARD!" Said Ryuji charging at lightning speed towards the cannibal near Akira.

Suddenly the stick Ryuji was holding was yanked by one of the enemy and Ryuji was shoved against a giant rock with their spears pointing towards his chest.

As Ryuji looked up from the spears he saw Akechi with his arms crossed. He looked completely unharmed and calm. 

"AKECHI YOU BASTARD! To think you could sink so low as to join sides with a bunch of effing cannibals! You may have seduced and ticked Akira but you won't trick me!" Yelled Ryuji angrily.

"What are you talking about you fool!?" Spat back Akechi.

Ryuji turned his head to where Akira was and noticed that he was suddenly shaking hands with the man Ryuji thought was going to eat him. Suddenly the girls and Morgana got out of the forest and back to the beach area where the rest of the phantom thieves where. 

"You guys aren't going to believe it!" Said Ann out of breath.

"W-wait!" she said as soon as she saw all these strangers here.

"Glad you are all here." Said Akira looking at the thieves.

"Please let him go." Akira politely asked the natives that where aiming their spears at Ryuji.

To Ryuji's surprise they let him go. 

"Wait so they aren't going to eat us?" Said Ryuji sheepishly 

"No they won't you bufoon!" Said Akechi

"Guys I want you to meet Dakota and this is his wife Moana" said Akira gesturing towards the natives.

"They have welcomed us to their island and wish to invite us over for dinner."

"F-for d-dinner?" Asked Ryuji in an unsure tone.

Makoto face plamed at Ryuji's dumb words.

"They where kind enought to give us a fruit basket" said Kasumi cheerfully raising the basket for the others to see.

"They also said that they could provide us with some lodging and a place to bathe." Continued Akira.

"Ah, that sounds nice right now!" Said Ann.

"Yes we could use a proper shower after all this walking." Agreed Haru.

Suddenly a very angry looking black haired man came out of the forest grunting and rubbing his head.

"Oh, shit." said Ryuji.

Dakota walked over to the man and spoke to him. The man rubbing his head pointed towards Ryuji.

"Oh, crap" Said Ryuji.

Ryuji walked up to the man and bowed his head 3 times while saying I'm sorry 3 times. He wasn't sure if the man understood him but he at least tried to apologise. 

The angry man spoke back, but no one knew what he was saying since he was speaking a foreign language.

"He said that he sort of forgives you." Said Dakota.

"Um, that's great haha." Laughed Ryuji awkwardly scratching his head.

After that awkward scene the phantom thieves then followed the natives deep into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: New life on the island

The natives showed them around their village. It was small but it was filled with all sorts of things to help them survive. There was a large tent where the chief and his family lived in. The chief had a family consisting of five kids all of which seemed to be around the age of 18 to 20 besides for one little boy who looked to be at the age of seven. 

Outside the chief's tent, there was a sort of dining area outside for the chief and his family to eat at. Not far from the village was a nice natural hot spring to bathe in, a bonfire area with logs that look like benches to sit on, they also had wells where they brought their drinking water from, and even a farming area for animals, fruits, and vegetables. All in all, it looked like they had a small sustainable society.

At the end of their short tour, the chief showed them some empty tents. There was a total of 4 empty tents, two small tents fit for two people each, one medium-sized tent fit for three people, and a slightly larger one fit for four people. The phantom thieves were left to settle which ones they wish to occupy by themselves. They agreed that it's best they don't sleep alone. 

Futaba, Haru, and Makoto decided that they will take the medium-sized tent. Ann and Kasumi will be sleeping in one of the small tents. The boys; Ryuji, Yusuke, Akechi, Akira, and Morgana shall all share the biggest tent. 

After that was settled they when back to have dinner with the chief. The Cheif's servant's served the phantom thieves and his family each a bowl of radish soup along with some pumpkin pies. The servants also served Morgana some fresh fish. The youngest boy was sitting right next to Akira and Akechi. Even though the boy was trying to hide it, it was quite obvious that he kept staring at Akria. It was most probably because they were outsiders and so they looked and wore different clothes than the natives. 

"What's your name?" Asked Akira looking at the little boy.

"Uh..um Rico." Replied the boy startled.

"It's nice to meet you, Rico." Said Akira with a warm smile.

They finished the meal in peace and quiet and afterward they had some fruit and nuts as dessert. 

They were full to the brim. It had been a while since they ate some real food, after all, they had only been eating those disgusting, tasteless survivor crackers that came with the boat they were trapped in. 

"That was truly delicious, thank you, sir." Said Yusuke in a polite tone.

" You are welcome." Replied the chief.

"Maaan that was some good pie!" said Ryuji rubbing his belly.

"He is quite the lively one isn't he." Said the chief talking to Akira.

"Yup, he is quite a special one." Agreed Akira.

"Well, anyways my wife wishes to give you a proper welcome on our island." Said the chief enthusiastically.

"Oh, really? What does this entail?" asked Makoto.

" Come." Said the chief standing up.

They all got up and walked behind the chief. The chief took them to the bonfire that was burning. There were so many people! It seemed like the whole village gathered around the bonfire to celebrate their welcome!

The chief's wife Moana split them into 2 groups. The first group consisted of Ann, Haru, Akechi, and Makoto. While the second group consisted of Akira, Kasumi, Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke.

"Please take a seat." said the chief's wife gesturing for Akira's group to sit down on the log bench.

"The four of you can follow them." She said waving Ann's group to follow two women.

"Hey," Ryuji whispered to Akira.

"Is it really ok to leave the girls by themselves." He continued.

"I'm sure it's fine, besides they have Akechi with them anyways." Replied Akira.

"Yeah, suuure..." Said Ryuji not sounding too convinced.

"I shall go with them," said Morgana.

"Lady Ann will be safe with me by her side!" meowed Morgana as he trailed after them.

Two women wearing flower crowns on their heads suddenly approached them and in their hands were baskets full of flowers.

"We shall be making flower crowns. It is a tradition here." Moana said happily.

"How wonderful!" Said Yusuke "I would love to!"

"Of course you would get excited over something like flowers Inari." Said Futaba smirking and taking a hand full of flowers.

So the five of them sat down and starting making flower crowns.

Akira looked over his right to see Kasumi working on her crown.

"Wow, yours is already looking so beautiful Kasumi!" Said Akira amazed by how she learned how to do it so quickly.

"Thanks, s-senpai!" She replied blushing.

"Yours is looking quite good too senpai!" She continued.

"Thanks!" Replied Akira.

"I think I already have a good idea of who I will give it to." She said smiling at Akira.

Akira smiled back.

"GOD, how do you do this!?" Said Ryuji frustrated.

He flowers "crown" did not look like a crown exactly, it looks more like something you can throw in the compost bin, and the woman trying to teach him how to do it properly seemed to be at her wit's end.

"Hey, Ryuji can you stop being so damn loud today?" Complained Futaba.

"Futaba is right, please show some respect." Said Yusuke.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Apologized Ryuji.

Suddenly they hear more footsteps coming towards them. It was the others, but they looked a bit different than usual.

Ann, Makoto, and Haru all had come back with their hair braided with nice unique braids. 

This surprisingly included Akechi's hair as well! The two women that were standing beside them seemed quite happy with their work. 

"Bahaha, Akechi! Nice hairstyle you got there! Wish I could look that good myself!" Laughed Ryuji who was clearly being sarcastic.

Akechi did not look very impressed. In fact, when he came back he had a very sour look on his face, and his arms where crossed giving him a very pissed off look.

"Wow Akechi senpai, you look great!" Said Kasumi cheerfully.

"Ugh." Grunted Akechi as an embarrassed look spread across his face.

Akira silently got up from the bench and quietly walked over to Akechi.

The boy then decided to place his well-made flower crown atop Akechi's newly braided hair.

For a moment everyone was staring, including the natives but no one said anything. Then suddenly the natives started to clap with no real explanation as to why.

"W-why?" Asked Akechi shocked embarrassed by Akira's strange gesture towards him.

"I thought it suited you." Replied Akira calmly as he put his hands back into his trouser's pockets.

It seems like Akira was not the only one who had finished their flower crown because Kasumi decided to stand up and put her flower crown atop Akira's head.

"There." She said smiling.

"Now you both match!"


	5. Chapter 5: A new day

After they held hands and danced around the bonfire the phantom thieves went back to their tents in order to finally get some good night's sleep.

Before going to be Akria decided to go tuck in Futaba, after all, she was like a baby sister to him and she misses Sojiro. After that, he went straight to the boy's tent. Ryuji, Yusuke, Akechi, and Morgana were already there.

The tent looked a lot biggest inside. It was completely covered with hand made carpets that felt very soft and seemed perfect to sleep on. 

"I can't believe I'm going to share a tent with you idiots" Complained Akechi.

"You didn't mind when you shared a boat with us." Said Yusuke.

"But that was a life or death situation, you buffoon! Where was I supposed to sleep, in the ocean?" Replied Akechi angrily.

"Who are you calling a buffoon? We ain't the ones with the flower crown on our head." Pointed Ryuji at Akechi's flower crown.

"Shit! I merely forgot about it!" Said Akechi throwing the crown outside.

"Aw, but I made that for you.." Said Akira looking disappointed.

"Shut it Kurusu! Like I care!" Replied Akechi laying down next to him on the comfy hand made rugs and crossing his arms.

"Can you guys shut up with your lover's quarrel and go to sleep!" Groaned Morgana. As usual, he was the one to tell Akira to go to sleep and it seems that has not changed even now. 

Akechi turned around to give his back to Akira. Akira gave a disappointed look. 

The next day came and everyone got up to go have some breakfast. Luckily the natives offered them some fruits for breakfast. 

"I don't think I have ever eaten so healthily in my life." Said Futaba.

"Oh, really?" Said Ryuji gulping down an apple in the left hand and a pear in the other. 

"Can you not eat like an animal Ryuji?" Said Makoto with a disappointed look.

"Well, he is a monkey after all." Said, Morgana

"Hey!" Said Ryuji sounding offended.

"So how was your sleep guys?" Asked Ann 

"It was TERRIBLE! ALL of them, are terrible!" Said Akechi over dramatically.

"Yusuke wouldn't stop talking in his sleep and he blabs on about such strange nonsense! And that monkey over there didn't stop farting! It was disgusting and the worst night I ever had." Said Akechi trying to grab another bowl of grapes.

"And what about Senpai Akira, what does he do in his sleep?" Questioned Kasumi.

"Um, I guess he was fine, but that doesn't mean I will be sleeping in that tent for another night. I will sleep in that unoccupied smaller tent" Replied Akechi.

"Well we slept wonderfully, isn't that right guys?" Asked Haru.

"Yup, it was!" Replied Futaba

"Mhm, that's right." Said Makoto

"Those hand made carpets were actually quite comfortable. I never actually slept in a tent before and I often hear people complaining about how uncomfortable it is but those carpets where wonderful!" Said Haru trying to be positive this morning.

The phantom thieves ate the rest of their breakfast and decided on who will bathe in the hot spring first.

"Let's play rock paper scissors for it!" Yelled Futaba.

"You're on!" Said Ryuji.

The two proceeded to play until one of them won.

"Haha, I win! Bye losers" Said Futaba running off to the hot spring.

"Looks like ladies first." Said Ann as she walked after Futaba.

The other girls soon joined them.

"Ugh, look's like we are going to have to wait." Said Ryuji disappointed.

"Nice going Ryuji." Teased Akira.

"It ain't my fault, the game is based on pure luck!" Replied Ryuji looking offended.

"I think I'm going to go walk around the area a bit while we wait for them to finish." Said Yusuke calmly.

"I'll join you." Said Akechi.

"Me too." Said Akira.

"Hey wait for me guys, I'm coming too!" Said Ryuji.

The four boys went for a short 20-minute walk in the forest and were just about to head back.

Akira noticed just how much he had missed nature. Due to the trauma of being in that small boat after the ship sank, he found if very difficult to appreciate nature again, but after a good meal and a good night's rest he slowly felt normal again. 

Even though they are still not home yet they should at least be thankful that they have nice people and re-entered society again even if it is quite primitive compared to what they were used to. 

Looking at the trees above him Akira noticed just how many monkeys seem to be living atop of them. They ran around and jumped from tree to tree eating fruits. 

"Hey, guys wanna race back to the village?" Asked Ryuji.

"No." Said Akechi.

"And don't run where you don't know the area that well, the villagers might have laid traps for animals and..." Akechi did not get to finish off his sentence and Ryuji decided to run back to the village.

Three minutes later they hear someone yelp in the distance. As they got closer to absolutely no one's surprise it was Ryuji. He was found dangling from a tree. 

"What did I JUST SAY!" Said Akechi with an annoyed expression on his face.

Together they helped him down and presumed their slow but safe walk back to the hot springs, where the girls were all done from their bath.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

Even though the natives were more than happy to provide the thieves with help and food, the thieves still needed to pull their weight around the place. It was only fair considering the hospitality they were shown. So every day they had their duties of collecting, wood, food, helping out at the farms, and occasionally helping prepare dinner.

Futaba, Haru, and Ann were helping out at the farm collecting chicken eggs.

Yusuke, Ryuji, and Makoto when out to collect wood.

Kasumi, Akechi, Akira, and Morgana set out to collect fruits from the forest.

The three and Morgana head out deep into the forest with fruit baskets in their hands.

Although Morgana is only a (not) cat he still helped to collect the fruit by climbing higher onto the trees and dropping them into the basket. 

......

For the next two days, everything seemed to be going fine until one day the Chief Dakota's youngest son went missing all of a sudden! 

The whole village was called for a hearing. Apparently, the chief's wife Moana was washing the laundry next to the river bank. With her was their youngest son Rico who was laying with the pebbles when suddenly a group of monkeys came down next to the boy. Scared the boy was chased into the forest by the group of monkeys. 

A few villagers had reported seeing the monkeys in the village stealing their fruit and vegetables. Even though that was a bit of annoying it was never really too much of a bother, but now, a 7-year-old boy is probably lost in this large forest. 

Several men were sent to look for the boy. 

"Should we help them?"Asked Akira as he saw the men leave the village.

"No.," Said Akechi sternly as he grabbed Akira's shoulder to stop him from going after them.

"It's best we leave this up to them, they know the forest more than we do after all." Replied Akechi. 

"Maybe you're right." Said Akira sounding unsure.

Akechi knew Akira had a hero complex bigger than his own body so he made sure to keep an eye on him for the day, just to make sure he doesn't do anything unnecessary.

The next day came and to everyone's surprise and despair, the boy still had not returned home. 

"Where could he have possibly gone?" Asked Yusuke not really expecting an answer. 

"Stupid effing monkeys!" Said Ryuji angrily.

"How could a small child have run so fast that he would get so far into the forest?" Asked Morgana sulking. 

"I'm sure they will find him tomorrow." Said Akechinot sounding too convinced about what he just said. 

This gave Akira a bad feeling in his gut. Actually, this whole situation was giving him bad feelings? These natives have been living here for what seemed like forever but I guess the forest was so big not even they knew every corner of it.

Still...

Akira could not sleep that night and it was not because of Ryuji's snoring and Yusuke's talking in his sleep. 

It seemed that Akechi also could not sleep. He seemed fed up by both Ryuji and Yusuke. 

Akira saw him get up and about to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?" Whispered Akira.

"To the other empty tent, I can't take it here anymore." Whispered backed Akechi

"We promised e would stick together, I'll come with you!" 

"NO!" Replied Akechi sternly.

"I can handle myself now go to bed." Continued Akechi.

Akechi left and Aikra was left with the other boys. Akira still could not sleep even after a few hours so Akira decided to get up and go for a short walk. He got up slowly tried not to wake the others but it seemed the others were in a very deep sleep. Suddenly Morgana made a small noise which made Akira flinch. Why was he scared of waking them up? It wasn't like he was going to do something they wouldn't allow.

Akira left the tent. He was thinking of lighting up a torch to illuminate his way however it seemed like it was almost a full moon soon and so the moonlight outside was enough for Akira to see and walk around. 

Before setting out on his short walk Akira when over to check on Akechi in the new tent. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, at least better than when he was with the others. 

He walked around the familiar path that he and the other boys walked when they were waiting for the girls to bathe. He made sure to not fall into any traps specifically the one Ryuji fell in. 

Walking around Akira could not stop thinking about the poor seven-year-old boy Rico. How did they not manage to find him? And that's when it happened. Akira got an idea. A bad one. At least it was an idea that the phantom thieves and Akechi would not be alright with. He was going to look for the boy himself! 

Akira arrived back at the village and saw a familiar figure on the ground coming closer.

"Hey what were you up to?" Asked Mrogana eyeing him suspiciously. 

"I, um.." Said Akira. "Wait why are you awake?"

" I'm a cat and cats are nocturnal!"

Akira suddenly remembered all those times Morgana broke cups during the night at Leblanc and Akira had to quickly think of ways to hide them from Sojiro but Sojiro always noticed.

"I hope you were not thinking of doing something dumb." Said Morgana.

"No, of course not." Lied Akria.

"Ugh, you are so easy to read, I can tell you are lying you know. I know you the most out of anyone here." Said Morgana annoyed.

"You were thinking of that kid right?" asked Morgana reading joker's face.

"You were thinking of trying to find him yourself?"

Silence.

"Ugh, at least take me with you. If anything bad happens to you I can always go look for help. I'm useful trust me." Continued Morgana.

"Ok fine but just you. And please do not tell anyone!" Said Akira.

He knew this probably was a dumb idea, no actually it is a dumb idea especially since he isn't going to tell anyone else about him leaving. But due to Akira's savior complex, he was not going to back down anyways. He remembered that hill that he, Akechi, and Kasumi found. He could see everywhere from that hill! There is a better chance of finding the boy there and Morgana could climb on top of trees and get a better view of where the kid or the monkeys might be. Even if the other men were still looking for the boy it wouldn't hurt to try and help them out as well, the more the merrier, right?

Akira decided to snag fabric from the village added some string to it and used it as a backpack. He took some food with him as he was sure the boy would probably be starving right now. He also took some leather water bottles so that he could drink water from, a rope, and some food for himself just in case. 

It was nearly sunrise and so he and Morgana decided to set off before anyone else woke up.


	7. Chapter 7: A problematic plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some short chapters but I still hope you enjoy :)

Akira was starting to get used to walking long distances, but he was still jealous that Morgana could sleep on his shoulder whenever he needed to. 

He will admit though Morgana did come in useful and he was glad that he came along. Morgana was able to climb on plenty of trees and gather him fruit for breakfast. He also spotted some monkeys up upon the trees however still no sign of the boy.

Akira was hoping that they would at least find a bit of clothing or hair but so far nothing.

He was starting to think that if the boy has not yet been found in a few more days it might just end up being a lost cause. Although they were on an island, the island was not as small as one may think. Finding someone missing would especially be hard with all these trees and wild animals around. 

Who knows maybe the poor boy already got eaten whole, he was quite small the poor thing would need even stand a chance in the jungle with a lion. 

Just as Akira was starting to have doubts sowed into his mind he suddenly realizes that the path he is on is a bit familiar and as he lifts his head up he notices the hill that he, Akechi and Kasumi had found when they first got here was closer by.

"Ah, that's good maybe I can see better from up there." Said Akira.

"I can probably climb up there faster if I go on the trees." Said Morgana jumping off of Akira's shoulders and onto the nearest tree.

"I can meet you up there." Continued Morgana

"Yeah, you are probably ri-!" 

Suddenly the ground beneath Akira seemd to collapse and Akira fell down into a pit. 

"AKIRA!" yelled Morgana

"Akira! Are you alright!?"

"Ugh...." Came a reply from the hole.

"I.. I think I'm OK. I think I'm in some sort of cave" Said Akira.

"Ah, thank god!" Replied Morgana.

"Luckily that cave doesn't seem too deep or else you would have broken something or worse."

"Nothing seems broken but my butt hurts like hell and I can't see anything down here." Yelled back Akira.

Suddenly something soft touches Akira's leg, something that felt like fingers grabbing onto him tightly.

"AH!" Yelped Akira.

"W-Whats wrong?" Asked Morgana nervously.

"Something!...W-Wait." Replied Akira as he walked under the little bit of light coming in from the hole.

It was the boy!

"Mission successful! " Said Akira Happily as he hugged the boy back.

It was then that the boy started crying. He clung to Akira as if he was holding on to dear life.

"It's OK you are safe now." With that Akira patted the boy's back.

"Yeah, that's great news! I'm glad he's ok but, we still need to figure out how you are going to get out of there. The cave isn't deep enough to kill you but it's still too deep to climb out of it with no help or a ladder." Remarked Morgana.

"I'm going to go back to the village and get some help you guys just wait here."

"Well waiting is the only thing we CAN do!"


End file.
